


Happy Birthday, Allen Walker!

by slaying_dragons



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Cross Marian's A+ Parenting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaying_dragons/pseuds/slaying_dragons
Summary: Marian brings Allen a birthday gift, because he is a good master like that. (Rated M for Marian)





	Happy Birthday, Allen Walker!

"I have a surprise for you." Cross Marian says with a wicked smile, a cigarette hanging from his lips. The cheap tobacco scent reaches up to Allen's nose, but he does not find it any bad. All those years working under his master, he is used to a lot of bad things. This is nothing.

"A surprise?" He asks suspiciously, an eyebrow arched. "Should I be worried?"

Marian's smug smirk doesn't even vanish, as he leads the white haired young man to his room in the shady inn they have been staying over for the while. "Today is your birthday."

Allen frowns at that. "It is not my birthday." He fails to feel hurt for Marian's general lack of caring. The redhead is like that for everything in this world.

Marian obviously ignores that. "And it is the time you have to become a man."

Allen weights the meaning of these words in his head. Twice. Then he does that a third time and feels more worried than before. His master is sure an eccentric man with zero common sense. 

"Oh, no. You brought a hooker." Allen's voice is weak at this point. When Marian looks at him over his shoulder and gives that dangerous smile, he really wants to run away and never return.

"We can say that." The redhead almost looks proud. Yes, there is no common sense here.

"I..." Allen swallows hard, his feet feel heavy in his steps. "I don't want to-"

Marian interrupts instantly. "You will want to, once you see my present."

Allen is already making plans of apologizing to whoever Marian brought, pay for her service and let her go without getting involved in anything. He certainly doesn't want this kind of birthday present and it is not even his birthday.

"It's a pretty one." Marian adds, hand reaching for the door knob. "I think I'll have a go with you."

The younger man wants to facepalm. This is getting worse and quite awkward. "Does that mean you will stay and watch?" He expects to hear a no.

"Yes." Marian grins wider. "I will give you instructions or you will not even know what to put where. You are an idiot, after all."

Allen wonders if Marian wants to reward or humiliate him. "It's not my birthday!"

His protesting is fruitless, as Marian opens the door and shoves his apprentice inside. Then Allen spots someone kneeling on the floor, a cover tossed over her head. She notices they are here and squirms in her spot, making muffled noises. Allen isn't stupid. He knows Marian tied up and gagged the poor woman, then put her here under the covers like some sort of gift box to be opened.

"How dare you treat people like this?" Allen frowns with disapproval and quickly kneels before the poor woman, grabbing at the cover to pull it off. "I'm sorry for my master's cruel ways!" And then he comes across the face of a man instead of a woman. Before he can even feel frustrated of his master's guess of his sexuality, he finds himself being familiar with the tanned skin, amber eyes, a forehead lined up with stigmata and a beauty mark under one eye.

Marian brought him Tyki Mikk.

The Noah looks as surprised, giving him a wide eyed stare. Then he mumbles something behind the gag, shoulders squirming to get rid of the thick rope which holds his wrists together behind him. His ankles are treated in same manner.

Allen doesn't even know which one to react first. Should he throw a fit about his master capturing a Noah for such a wrong purpose or should he frown about the fact he picked a guy? Does the Black Order allow Exorcists to have sexual encounters with the Noah? How did Marian catch Tyki and how do those ropes work since the Noah of Pleasure is capable of phasing through things? Are they made of Innocence?

His head hurts so much now.

"Easy, kid." The redhead closes the door behind, but not caring to lock it. "Think more and that brain of yours will fry."

Allen cannot look away from Tyki. The captured Noah looks quite frustrated like this, being helpless and at the mercy of two Exorcists. He is dressed in a nicely tailored suit with well pressed trousers and a matching jacket. His bow tie is in place. Since they are not exactly wrinkled so far, he hasn't been here for long. Of course, his hair isn't as neat after being under the cover, his curls are ruffled.

He doesn't untie Tyki, which would be a foolish thing. "We should take him to Order." He suggests, finally getting out of the shock of the moment. 

Marian pulls a chair and sits down with a grin, blowing the smoke of his cigarette away. "We fuck him first."

Allen feels like someone just punched him in the guts, snapping his gaze at his master. "We are not molesting a prisoner!"

The redhead chuckles and examines his cigarette. "He is the Noah of Pleasure. We have to test if he is that pleasuring."

Allen thinks they are drawing circles here. It is always a lost cause to argue Marian. He will never see any common sense.

"He tried to kill me." Allen presses on. "He almost killed me. He is an enemy."

Marian takes a slow moment to enjoy the last bit of his cigarette. Then he tosses it away in the room, not caring if that will start a fire. Again, he lacks common sense. "I saw the way you look at him."

Allen's eyes widen further. "I never-"

"You want to fuck him." Marian lets out a chuckle and Allen's cheeks are on fire. "So come now. Don't be shy. Rip his clothes and bend him over." He pets his pockets to find a certain something. Then a vial of oil is produced, tossed at Allen's way. The younger Exorcist catches it in the air and notices half of the content is already used. It is the same moment he decides to drop it, as if it is on fire.

"I'm not doing any of that!" Allen groans and shoots up to his feet. He wants to run away so bad, but leaving their captive behind with a horny Marian is too much of a bad punishment. Even Noah doesn't deserve this kind of treatment.

"You cannot stay a virgin forever." Marian also stands up and approaches Tyki, then nudges the Noah's side with his foot. The gagged man frowns at that, looking up stubbornly. That makes Marian nudge him rougher, forcing Tyki to collapse down to his side. "Let me give you instructions, so you can start with this."

Allen watches his master kneeling by Tyki's side to unbuckle the captive's belt, then fumbling with the buttons of his trousers. The white dress shirt slides up a bit to reveal a strip of smooth skin and a sharp hipbone. The Noah squirms with the hope of getting away, but Marian easily overpowers him with a steadying hand. 

"Okay, I'll do it." Allen groans with defeat and grabs at Marian's shoulder to tug him away. "But you need to get out."

The redhead almost looks proud over this nonsense and is shoved out of the door. "Are you sure you know where to-"

Allen doesn't let Marian finish that question with slamming the door to his face. After heaving a sigh, he turns back and walks to the bed, sitting down with a tired posture. He even drops his head, placing both hands on his face to clear his thoughts. There must be a way to get away from this.

If he chooses to lie and tell Marian the deed is done, Allen is pretty sure he will be caught instantly. His master will want to see some kind of proof. He will know. So that is not really an option. Doing as Marian ordered him to is also not an option. Allen doesn't want his first time to be with a tied up villain. He is more of a romantic, he likes to think. And Tyki Mikk is certainly not in the list of people he would like to get close in this manner, no matter what Marian says.

That leaves Allen with only one way out: He has to let Tyki free, make him run away. Doing this is not his best idea, which will put him in a tight position. If the Order ever finds out, he will be charged with treason. Yet there isn't a better alternative.

Finally lifting his gaze, Allen looks at Tyki who has been watching him the whole time. "Alright. Stay still." He murmurs and pushes himself off the bed to kneel by Tyki's side. While Tyki is stubborn to have eye contact, Allen refuses to look him like that. His hands move at the rope around the Noah's ankles, untying slowly. Once it is done, he rolls Tyki onto his stomach to get at his wrists.

"I know this will bite me in the ass soon, but I want you to run away." Allen keeps his voice low in case Marian is listening them like the pervert he is.

As Tyki's wrists are freed from the special rope, the Noah pushes himself up to sit on his knees with a surprised look on his face. The gag is removed by himself, then he looks down at his wrists to see angry red marks around them. Innocence has a way of damaging the Noah.

"Why?" The Noah of Pleasure is able to speak for the first time, as he rubs at his wrists. 

Allen sighs at that, not really feeling like explaining himself. "Just go."

He can see Tyki smiling, running a hand through his ruffled hair to tame it. "Well then... Thank you, boy."

But instead of getting up and running away, Tyki pounces on Allen and takes him off guard. The Exorcist is easily pinned down to the floor, while Tyki uses this surprise to his advantage. Before Allen can even yelp and take action for the upcoming fight, the Noah of Pleasure occupies his lips with a kiss. It is like being shocked with a million volt, then consumed in fierce flames.

When Tyki pulls back with a playful smile, Allen can only gasp. He can feel his face is burning.

"Happy birthday, Allen Walker." Tyki says and pecks a final kiss on his lips. "I promise to give you a better gift next time."

Then Tyki pulls back altogether and disappears from the room, most likely phased through the wall. It takes a few more moments before Allen can push himself up to a sitting position. His fingertips touch his lip, where Tyki kissed.

"It's..." He says weakly to the empty room, rethinking of that list in his head. "It's not my birthday."


End file.
